Spamano Shuffle
by Worm Of The Books
Summary: Give me a song, you get a story. This is the Spamano Shuffle. Leave a request in the reviews. I reserve the right to refuse any requests if I deem the song inappropriate. No gender-bending.
1. Your Heart

**Here is the Spamano Shuffle! Give me a song and I write you a song fic. I will be posting a general one soon, this is just for Spamano, because I love this couple. There will be one for Franada and USUK too. Anyway, thank you! Just review and tell me a song that you want. I'm doing one for myself just to get us going.**

* * *

**Song: Your Heart**

**Artist: Damien Dawn**

* * *

He was a creature of the night. Deadly to any and all that dared cross his path. Green eyes blended with silver as the moon rose. "Time to hunt."

It was sad how easy it was to catch a pretty woman off-guard in a resturaunt. Their necks snapped like toothpicks, and their blood was dull, bland.

"Only one tonight," he sighed to himself. The rain had begun to pour and he wanted to see his love before the stubborn boy fell asleep.

It used to be so hard to get up to his love's window, until vines had made their way to ground from his _amado's_ window box.

Climbing up the vines, he found that his love was already asleep.

_So many nights, I've watched you sleep. (Watched you sleep.)_

_Tried to resist, but I got so deep. (Got so deep.)_

He quietly settled on the large window box, taking the letter out of his pocket. He sighed quietly, and smiled as his love blinked his eyes open.

Lovino smiled once before falling back asleep. So close to him, yet so far from his precious Lovi.

_And when you're next to me, you're still out of my reach._

_But I just long for you._

Blood still stained his hands, while Lovi's were clean and pure. No matter how much he loved Lovino, he couldn't show him who he really was.

"I love you, Lovi." Lovino already knew that his lover was different, he had even said it aloud. He had just never seen him when the emerald eye'd man was truly deadly.

_My soul is dark, I seize the night. (Sieze the night.)_

_But you're the angel that showed me the light. (Showed me the light.)_

The nights spent talking about anything and everything. The ways that Antonio showed Lovino how much he loved him. The Spaniard just couldn't stay away.

_And I tried to be strong,_

_but I still long for you._

"I miss you sometimes. I hate how I can only see you at night." Lovi had mentioned one night. "It's like you're never here."

"I'm always here, _mi amor_. You are never alone."

_I look into your heart and discover myself._

_But I'll never be a part of your world._

_I need you, can't reach you._

_We're worlds apart._

_If you need me, look into your heart._

How long had it been since Antonio had joined Francis and Gilbert for a blood bath? The urge faded when he thought about how it could mean losing precious time with Lovino.

The trio had fought over Antonio's obsession with the human. Francis had been less keen, thinking about the Canadian he was flirting with.

It was a new feeling to the Frenchman and Spaniard alike. Neither could remember having this kind of feeling before.

_You tame the beast, I bleed for you. (I bleed for you.)_

_You showed me love, something I never knew. (Never knew.)_

Antonio finally knew what he had to do. He ripped up the letter he had written, and jumped from the window. He still had time. If the rumors were false, then it was his own fault for his death.

_I'll take the blame, my life's a shame._

_But I just long for you._

If the rumors were wrong, Matthew would have totell Lovino that Antonio wouldn't be coming back.

_Don't wait for me. (Don't wait for me, girl.)_

_I'll never be (a part of your world.) _

_But I'm in your heart...Forever._

There it was, the spot Lovino said he loved to nap in. The sunlight was powerful there. If the rumor wasn't true, Antonio would die.

_I look into your heart and discover myself._

_But I'll never be a part of your world._

_I need you, can't reach you._

_We're worlds apart._

_If you need me, look into your heart._

The sun hit Antonio. It wasn't a burn, more like a fire's warmth. It left the man weak though, and he fell to the ground. He pulled the the dark blanket he had brought with him over his body to stop the sun.

No matter how gentle it was, it would still set him on fire. As the warmth stopped, Antonio shrugged off the blanket and placed a hand to the side of his neck.

The man jumped as though he had been bitten. A pulse, he had a pulse. He ran his tounge over his canines, and the were duller and shorter than before.

He could be with Lovino until they died. He laughed and took off running back towards Lovino's house. The strength and speed he had accquired was still there, and he pulled himself up to Lovino's window.

His stay in Lovi's heart would be permanent, he was sure of it.

_I look into your heart and discover myself._

_But I'll never be a part of your world._

_I need you, can't reach you._

_We're worlds apart._

_If you need me, look into your heart._


	2. Deer In the Headlights

**First request :D! OH cyndaqueen, you make-a me the happiest author alive-a! XDDDDD Okay, down to buisness *Dancebreak*. Anyway, here it is cyndaqueen ^.^**

* * *

**Song: Deer In the Headlights**

**Artist: Owl City**

* * *

Ah~. The parking lot at the grocery store is so pretty today! People wandered around the spaces aimlessly, some talking with friends, others flirting, and a few were having a dance party!

People kept passing by my tomato stand and buying my tomatos. A cute Italian boy stopped at my stand and began looking for the perfect tomato. "Hello!"

The cute boy sprayed me in the face with pepper spray! Ow~. "Ouchie! I just wanted to help you pick out a tomato!" His face turned bright red, "Haha~ You look just like a tomato! So cute~."

"I am not cute! Shut up! I don't look like a tomato either!" He huffed at me began to walk away mad.

_I met a girl in the parking lot,_

_And all I did was say hello._

_Her pepper spray made it rather hard_

_For me to walk her home._

_I guess that's the way it goes._

Wait! Don't you want some tomatos," I grinned at him and held up one of the fruits in example.

"Yeah, fine, bastard." He came back over and picked up a few of the nicest tomatos.

"I have a question. Will you go on a date with me?" He was just so adorable! I had to know more about him!

_Tell me again, as it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye?_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_Well, smile cause you're the deer in headlights._

It took awhile, but Lovi finally agreed to go out with me! It was so much fun~. We went to the carnival and I won a stuffed tomato for Lovino!

We had a wonderful time. I carried him home after he got tired from all the fun! Or the roofies Francis put in his drink, oh well~! I wouldn't take advantage of Lovi~!

I had to know though, what did Lovi's curl do? I let him down at the doorstep and gave him a hug good-bye. Against my better judgement, I pulled his curl.

He head-butted me hard to enough to bloody my nose. "Ow~ Lovi!"

"Don't touch my curl!"

_Met a girl with a graceful charm,_

_But when beauty met the beast he froze._

_Got the sense I was not her type,_

_By the black eye and bloody nose._

_Guess that's the way it goes._

"_Lo siento,_ Lovi. I had a fun time with you!"

I waited for a 'not so bad' or 'it was alright.' "I had fun too. We should do this again sometime." Lovi smiled at me! He went into his house and shut the door, leaving me free to dance around his lawn.

Lovi likes me, Lovi likes me~!

_Tell me again, as it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye?_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_Well, smile cause you're the deer in headlights._

Being with Lovino was a sort of coin flip. Sometimes things I did made him smile, while doing them again made him glare and yell.

_It's suffocating to say,_

_But the female mystique takes my breath away._

_Give me a smile or give me a sneer,_

_I'm trying to guess here._

Still, whenever he tells me he loves me, I don't think I want to be anywhere else.

_Tell me again, as it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye?_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_I'm sorry I ever tried, you're the deer in headlights._

_Tell me again, as it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye?_

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

I asked Lovi to tell me what he thought about the first time we met. "Well, it is like that moment a deer walks out into a road and a car is already coming. It freeze up just as the light hits it. I'd say that you were a truck speeding down the highway, and I was the poor deer caught in the headlights."

_If life was a game you would never play nice._

_If love was a beam you'd be blind in both eyes._

_Put your sunglasses on,_

_'Cause you're the deer in headlights._

_You're the deer in headlights._

_You're the deer in headlights._

* * *

**I hope you liked it, cynderqueen! I had fun writing this, just because it was the perfect song for them! Thanks for requesting ^.^!**

**EDIT: I thought I had written this on the same thing I had written 'Your Heart' on, and nearly had a heart attack because I couldn't find this. XD**


	3. Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely

**Deme.P, here is your song. I like this song, because while Deer In the Headlights is great for Antonio, Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) is perfect for Romano. I hope you like this ^.^. WARNING: Lots of cussng in this one XD.**

* * *

**Song: Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)**

**Artist: P!nk**

* * *

Antonio won't give me a goddamn moment of alone time! I can't even seem to leave the house without him wanting to tag along. I need my own fucking space.

I love him, I do, but I can't spend every minute of every day with him!

_Go away, give me a chance to miss you._

_Say good-bye, it'll make me wanna kiss you._

It would be easier for me to be affectionate and nice if I had time to fume and get mad alone, instead of exploding in Antonio's face.

I could just laze around the house and not have to worry about anyone calling to talk to Antonio, or Antonio wanting to talk to me for hours on end.

_I love you so much more when you're not here._

_Watching all the bad shows._

_Drinking all of my beer._

How the fuck can Antonio even stand being around me for so long? Honestly, I have to get on his nerves just a little bit. He's just so fucking happy all the time he probably doesn't even notice how pissed I get sometimes.

Hell, I don't even let him sleep in the same bed as me anymore. I just need time away from him. Is that so much to ask? He's always fucking there!

I think I'd rather be lonely for awhile than have to deal with Antonio all damn day every day of my life. I didn't mind it when we had seperate jobs, because then he'd have to work more and I'd miss having him around.

When he got a job at the resteraunt I work at, I think I puched him in the stomach as hard as possible. I was done thought, I need space. "Antonio, go spend the night at Gilbert or Francis'.

I need some fucking space!" He looked so sad, but he went anyway. I felt like a real dick, but I needed alone time.

_I don't believe Adam and Eve spent every goddamn day together._

_If you give me some room there will be enough room for two._

_Tonight,_

_Leave me alone, I'm lonely_

_Alone, I'm lonely_

_I'm tired,_

_Leave me alone, I'm lonely_

_Alone, I'm lonely._

_Tonight._

I didn't like anyone else besides Antonio, he just made himself too available. All. The. Time. I liked waking up next to him, but I liked waking up by myself too, dammit.

_I don't wanna wake up with another,_

_But I don't wanna always wake with you either._

Did you know that I couldn't even shower by myself? Antonio always hopped in so he could 'help his tomato get all nice and clean~'. A few minutes would be nice, a fucking hour would be great.

_No, you can't hop into my shower._

_All I need is one fucking hour._

He is one of the sweetest people I know. He never tried to rush me into things or was rude for no good reason. I just needed to be alone with my own angry thoughts to really appreciate him.

_You taste so sweet,_

_But I can't eat the same thing everyday._

Just a few minutes after Antonio left to spend the night at Francis' house, I already knew that I would be reconnecting the phone wires so I could beg him to come home.

No one could bother me with the phone cut off. It was like being the only person in the world.

_Cuttin' off the phone,_

_Leave me the fuck alone._

_Tomorrow I'll be begging you to come home._

_Tonight,_

_Leave me alone, I'm lonely_

_Alone, I'm lonely_

_I'm tired,_

_Leave me alone, I'm lonely_

_Alone, I'm lonely._

_Tonight._

I loved being around Antonio, but I was going to strangle him if he kept fucking intruding on my personal time.

_Go away,_

_Come back,_

_Go away,_

_Come back._

_Why can't I just have it both ways?_

_Go away,_

_Come back,_

_Go away,_

_Come back._

_I wish you knew the difference._

"Lovi~!" Antonio sang when came back the next day. "I talked to Francis last night and he said that you've been feeling to suffocated because I won't leave you alone. Is that it?"

"Yeah. You just don't give me enough room to be alone." I felt terrible, Antonio probably thought that I didn't like him anymore.

"Well, I decided to take back my old job so that you can have more space~! Now you can have your alone time, and I can help more kids learn Spanish~!"

He pulled me into an enormous hug. I liked the idea of both of us getting alone time, I liked it very much.

_Go away, g__ive me a chance to miss you_

_Say goodbye, i__t'll make me want to kiss you_

_Go away, g__ive me a chance to miss you_

_Say goodbye, i__t'll make me want to kiss you_

_Go away, g__ive me a chance to miss you_

_Say goodbye__, it'll make me want to kiss you_

_Tonight_

_Leave me alone, I'm lonely_

_Alone, I'm lonely_

_I'm tired_

_Leave me alone, I'm lonely_

_Alone, I'm lonely _

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Leave me alone, I'm lonely_

_Alone, I'm lonely_

_I'm tired_

_Leave me alone, I'm lonely_

_Alon,e I'm lonely tonight_

_Tonight_

_Go away, g__ive me a chance to miss you_

_Leave me alone, I'm lonely_

_Alone, I'm lonely_

_Say goodbye, i__t'll make me want to kiss you_

_I'm tired_

_Go away, g__ive me a chance to miss you_

_L__eave me, alone I'm lonely_

_Alone, I'm lonely_

_Say goodbye, i__t'll make me want to kiss you_

_Tonight_

_Go away, g__ive me a chance to miss you_

_Say goodbye, i__t'll make me want to kiss you _


	4. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**I got an idea for what I was going to write just as soon as I heard the first verse. You guys have really good taste in music. Really, it's very good. **

**Please sign in when you leave reviews so that I can tell you if I decide not to do your song. Poland's Pony, I'm sorry, but I'm not doing that song, it's too violent and it makes me downright uncomfortable. **

**Wolfen Artist of Hetalia, I hope you like this.**

**WARNING: I cuss, and my bottom author's notes may use inappropriate terminology.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

**Song: The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

**Artist: The Script**

* * *

He would wait. They had broken up only a few months ago, and the pain was still fresh. Why couldn't he just swallow his pride and admit how much he loved him?

There was no pride anymore. It cost him everything, and he was through with it. Maybe, maybe if one of Antonio's friends saw him, they would tell him just where the lonely boy was.

The corner was too special for Antonio to miss. It was when the two had met. Antonio had just gotten promoted, and was feeling better than ever. Lovino was feeling terrible, his little brother had forgotten about the night they had decided to visit their grandfather's grave.

The two collided, and Antonio took notice of Lovino's tear filled eyes and invited the boy to come with him to the bar to celebrate with his friends. Lovino had declined and walked back to the apartment he lived at by himself after his brother had moved out.

Antonio had took notice of the address and made it his personal mission to get Lovino to go out with him. It took time, but the Italian finally agreed to go out with Antonio.

They grew closer by day, and a year later, Lovino moved in with Antonio. Problems began to rise. Lovino wasn't good with words, so his body had come up with ways of telling Antonio that he loved him.

Antonio wanted to hear Lovino say the three little words, and the pair argued about it furiously that they had finally broken up. Lovino had stopped himself from saying good-bye, it already hurt too much.

Lovino sat on that corner, a picture of Antonio in one hand, and a sign saying, 'If you see him, tell him I'm here.''

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you._

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move._

_Got some words on cardboard._

_Got your picture in my hand,_

_Saying, "If you see this girl will you tell her where I am?"_

Lovino never moved from his spot. At first people tried to hand him money, thinking that maybe the poor man was crazy and the boy in the picture had died, so they took pity on him.

After the third straight day on the corner, everyone had realized that the boy was serious. Still, some tried to give him money, so that he could buy food for himself.

Lovino refused it all. He wouldn't move, not until Antonio came back.

_Some try to hand me money._

_They don't understand,_

_I'm not broke, I'm just a broken-hearted man._

_I know it makes no sense. _

_What else can I do?_

_How can move on when I'm still in love with you?_

He could always hope that maybe Antonio would miss him too, and come looking for him. Lovino was sure that Antonio hated him, why wouldn't he?

Lovino would still wait for him. He would always wait, holding onto that faint, faint hope.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be,_

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_Then you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving, _

_I'm not moving._

Soon enough, some bastard called the police. A sympathetic officer came out to the corner to try and persuade Lovino to leave. The police officer thought, 'Homeless people do this for money, why can't he do it for the love of his life?'

After hearing Lovino's reason for not moving, the policeman left. 'If I see that boy, I'll tell him that he is one lucky guy to have someone so devoted to him. He's also an idiot for letting him go, even if he won't say, "I love you."'

_Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."_

_I say there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year._

Three months later, the weather turned bleak. People came to the corner with hot chocolate and soup for Lovino. It seemed like the people who lived next to the corner remembered when the couple met, and wanted to help them get back together.

_Gotta stand my ground,_

_Even if it rains or snows._

_If she changes her mind,_

_This the first place she will go._

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be,_

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_Then you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving, _

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving._

Camera crew stopped by too, to watch The Man Who Can't Be Moved. People who passed by him talked about how devoted he was, and how he hadn't given up.

The rumors of him being homeless stopped. He had a home, but that home was with the man in the picture.

_People talking 'bout the guy that's waiting in on a girl._

_Woah-oh._

_There are no holes in his shoes,_

_but a big hole in his world._

_Oh..._

Antonio was in a bar with his best friends when he saw the news. Lovi, his Lovi, had been waiting on the corner for four months. The Man Who Can't Be Moved, they called him.

The worst part, Lovino looked incredibly sick. He had been out in the snow with just a sleeping bag for so long. Antonio took off running from the bar. Francis waved him good-bye, and Gilbert pretended he wasn't crying.

As Antonio passed people on the way to the corner, they all said, "There's someone waiting for you."

Some people smiled as the Man Who Can't Be Moved was going to get his happy ending. Others glared at Antonio for leaving the boy in the first place. The only reaction he cared about was Lovi's.

Arms wrapped around Lovino's form as Antonio finally reached him. Lovino wasted no time in wrapping his arm's around Antonio's neck. In his hoarse, under-used voice, he said the first words in four months, "I love you."

Lovino had been writing to communicate, wanting the only words he spoke to be to Antonio. "Lovi, I love you too." The Spaniard picked up Lovino, who was crying into his shirt, "Let's go home."

Antonio didn't notice, but people had picked up the sleeping bag and carried it away, tears spilling over as The Man Who Can't Be Moved went home.

_Maybe I'll get famous for The Man Who Can't Be Moved,_

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,_

_And you'd come running to the corner 'cause you know it's just for you._

_I'm The Man Who Can't Be Moved, _

_I'm The Man Who Can't Be Moved._

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be,_

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_Then you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving, _

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving._

The first thing Antonio did when he got home was help Lovi get a bath. More like, Lovino fell asleep and Antonio washed him. Washing Lovi's shoulders with the sleeping boy's head on his thigh, Antonio listened as the last words of a song floated through the radio:

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you._

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag._

_I'm not gonna move._

* * *

**That was probably the best thing I've ever written :') I need to go cry now. Thanks to all of my readers, I wish you would all review, even if you're not giving a song. **

**Tell me which song fic you like best, etc. Well, I'm off to go work on USUK Radio. You should check that out too. "Oh look, she's whoring again!"**


	5. Disgusting

**I'm so glad everyone like The Man Who Can't Be Moved. ImCanada, you can post it on Quotev. I will need the link to it though. Please do sign in when you review. I must warn you all that I am trying to get better with romance.**

**I love your songs O.O They are so amazing for what I like to write! Some of the songs, like Man Who Can't Be Moved and Disgusting, make me thing of something from the beginning that is really expected in my mind, then it changes to something I find different and a little unexpected.**

**I originally thought it would be Antonio as The Man Who Can't Be Moved, but realized that it would be a good way for Lovino to swallow his pride.**

**This is a bit Dark!Antonio but it also is Pirate!Antonio, which I love.**

**Here is your request, Raen Riddle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Warning: This is a bit limey. Just a few instances. I don't write T fanfics, so I'm not sure what is appropriate. Anything goes in M rated.**

* * *

**Song: Disgusting**

**Artist: Ke$ha**

* * *

His sweet Lovi, the adorable boy who had won his heart. Being the worst pirate captain to sail the seven seas, Antonio was used to loving and leaving, quite often, actually.

The Italian put up a fight, but Antonio had finally wooed Lovino into bed with him. To the pirate's surprise, Lovino had managed to capture Antonio's heart with blushes and mumbled endearments.

The stowaway drove the pirate captain insane with his rude outer shell, especially when Antonio knew just soft and sweet Lovino could be.

As much as the pirate's instincts told him to leave the boy as not to be tied down, Antonio found that even the thought of leaving his little tomato upsetting. Still, he always made sure to have a clean way out if things went bad.

Some might think that his inner strugle was to stay with Lovino, but he was actually trying to convince himself to leave Lovino. Antonio knew that he wasn't good for Lovino, and in some ways, Lovino wasn't good for him.

_My heart booms at the speed of light,_

_But the exit sign's always on my mind always in my sight._

_I can say that I really wanna stay,_

_But the devil inside always wins the fight_

_Always gets his way._

Even though Antonio could never leave Lovi, he just loved him too much, he could still spend those days and nights drinking with his two best friends.

Sometimes Antonio couldn't even stand himself with how attached he was to Lovino. The boy could make him see stars with just a few softly spoken dirty words and groping.

He hated it!

_Jump out the window,_

_Gotta __get out on the highway_

_When things are getting too attached I need escape._

_I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby._

Antonio's best friends laughed at him for just how well Lovino had the pirate captain whipped. The Spaniard should have known that getting mixed up with someone as obstinate and stubborn as Lovino wouldn't fare well for him.

Well, at least not for the pirate side, the lover side was quite happy with Lovino. Still, Antonio was upset with himself for just how enthralled he was.

_There's something that I gotta say:_

_It's disgusting how much I love you._

_God, I hate it,_

_I could kill you._

Rumors spread about how Captain Carriedo had been tamed and softened by a stow away. It was still easy to carry out threats on any who opposed the sadistic man, but now Antonio had to make sure that Lovino didn't catch word of it. (Lovino wasn't a big fan of violence.)

The urge to kill didn't come up as much as it used to. The urge coud barely make it past the want to cuddle Lovino until the Italian threw a hissy fit.

_Cause you're messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my, talk my fame._

_But I just wanna touch your face._

_It's disgusting!_

_It's disgusting,_

_How you changed me,_

_From a bandit to a baby._

Sometimes the pirate wondered if it would be smarter to change his name. He was sure to be the laughing stock of the all the seas if he kept up this cuddly routine in public.

_Thinking about gotta change my name,_

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame._

_Look at what you do to me, _

_It's disgusting!_

Before Antonio had finally given in and accepted that Lovino had won his heart. Antonio would be warm and caring one moment, then cold and distant the next.

He was terrified that he just couldn't leave Lovino. It was a miracle that Antonio hadn't driven himself insane with all his inner battles.

_My mind blinks like a traffic light._

_It's green and red and stop and go,_

_Changing all the time._

_And it makes me scared that I haven't left,_

_That it's still right here more or or or less._

The closer the pair grew, the more intense everything got. Antonio would go a different way sometimes, tell himself that he was never going back, and fid himself back with Lovino in a few days.

_Jump out in traffic, yeah,_

_I gotta go my own way._

_My head is slipping, too intense, I need an escape._

_I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby._

_There's something that I gotta say:_

_It's disgusting how much I love you._

_God, I hate it,_

_I could kill you._

_Cause you're messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my, talk my fame._

_But I just wanna touch your face._

_It's disgusting!_

_It's disgusting,_

_How you changed me,_

_From a bandit to a baby._

_Thinking about gotta change my name,_

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame._

_Look at what you do to me, _

_It's disgusting!_

Antonio gave up on trying to run away from his Lovi. Everyday he was falling more and more deeply in love with Lovino. The pair were stuck together, whether they liked it or not.

And yes, they did live happily ever after. Though they did almost break-up a number of times over just how cuddly Antonio was.

_Chapter by chapter,_

_I'm falling faster and faster,_

_Becoming manic and magic,_

_ It's so romantic I panic, oh._

_Hit the eject button but it must be stuck,_

_Something's up._

_What did you slip in my drink? Baby.._

_There's something that I gotta say:_

_It's disgusting how much I love you._

_God, I hate it,_

_I could kill you._

_Cause you're messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my, talk my fame._

_But I just wanna touch your face._

_It's disgusting!_

_It's disgusting,_

_How you changed me,_

_From a bandit to a baby._

_Thinking about gotta change my name,_

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame._

_Look at what you do to me, _

_It's disgusting!_

_Oh, it's disgusting._

_Oh, it's disgusting._

_Look at what you do to me._

_Oh, look at what you do to me._

_It's disgusting._

_Disgusting._

* * *

**Sorry, I can't believe I haven't been updating once a day O.o. This had me completely stuck. It was way harder than any of the others. Oh, if you want the link to the YouTube playlist with all the songs, just PM me. I hope that you like this...even though I'm not too happy with it.**


	6. Fucking Perfect

**I love all of you who review, every last one of you! I am getting started with a new fanfic, so these won't be updated as often. Once a week, I promise! I was thinking of doing some that aren't song fics, would you all be okay with that? **

**Tell me how my romance is doing, because I'm not good at the, "I'm in love love!" stuff that others seem to write so well. I must warn you all that I have an obsession with happy endings. There will most likely be a happy ending, bittersweet sometimes, but a little happy all the same.**

**Anyway, I need to stop with leaving longer-ish author notes. **

**WARNING: LYRICS CUSS **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING!**

* * *

**Song: Fucking Perfect**

**Artist: P!nk**

* * *

I'm not perfect, never said I was, but he is. I made mistakes before, got over them, learned to live with them. Lovino always thought he made mistakes, hell, he thought he was a mistake.

He expected himself to be the best at everything he did. I told him it was impossible to the best at everything, but he wouldn't listen. Then came the times when he realized he wasn't the best.

Lovino's strive to be the best took a lot out of him. Some days I would find him passed out somewhere after pushing himself too hard. I tried to tell him that it was alright to make mistakes, that he was only human.

Lovino wouldn't have it. He said that his brother needed him to be the best, and the best he would be.

_Made a wrong turn,_

_Once or twice._

_Dug my way out,_

_Blood and fire._

_Bad decisions?_

_That's alright._

_Welcome to my silly life._

I remember Lovino back when he was young. When he was really little he was so happy, loving, and carefree. Then his grandfather died and Lovino and his brother were sent to live with different people.

The people who had Lovino were terrible. He came to school one day so bruised that I didn't know how to carry him to the nurse without hurting him.

As we got older the beatings got worse. One day in eighth grade I didn't let him go back home. He was so scared, so afraid that his 'parents' were going to come back and take him away again.

My parents tried to undo some of the damage, they didn't raise their voice, and they most certainly never raised a hand to Lovi. Even when the court granted full custody to my parents, Lovino still hid whenever he saw someone resembling his 'parents.'

I think I was the best for Lovino, at least, that's what the school counselor said. I knew that Lovino could get over his fears if he tried hard enough, but he was scared to make something of himself.

Maybe he thought that someone would take it as him being cocky and beat him for arrogance. By tenth grade he was better. He wouldn't jump at loud sounds anymore, and he stood his ground when confronted.

_Mistreated,_

_Misplaced,_

_Misunderstood,_

_Miss no it is all good,_

_Mistaken,_

_Always second guessing,_

_Underestimated_

_Look I'm still around._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_Don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're less than,_

_Fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing,_

_You're fucking perfect to me._

Lovino began to fall into a deep depression. He started to hate himself, talking about how he was nothing compared to his brother. I finally had enough.

"Lovino," I grabbed his chin and turned his head to look at me, multi-colored eyes holding a confused stare, "okay, you are nothing like your brother. That's why I love you! You're shy, and loving. and beautiful, and everything I could ever hope for in a boyfriend. I love your smiles that you always save for when you're truly happy. I love being able to make you blush with just a few words. I. Love. You."

_You're so mean,_

_When you talk, _

_'Bout yourself, _

_You were wrong._

_Change the voices, _

_In your head,_

_Make them like you,_

_Instead._

Things were still complicated, but we made it work. People, some of my family included, had a problem with Lovino and I being together. My grandfather was infuriated that his only grandson was gay.

There were multiple times when he tried to split us up, only to be foiled by Lovino's adorable obliviousness and innocence.

_So complicated,_

_Look how we all made it,_

_Filled with so much hatred,_

_Such a tired game._

I conquered all my fears, and I helped Lovino with his.

_It's enough,_

_I've done all I can think off,_

_Chased down all my demons,_

_I've seen you do the same._

_Pretty, pretty please, _

_Don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're less than, _

_Fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing,_

_You're fucking perfect to me._

Lovino kept looking for ways to make himself 'better'. It kept up for a few months until I told him to spend a day saying, "Ve~, and pasta."

I slept on the couch that night, but Lovi decided that he liked himself the way he was. I stopped caring what other people said, and focused on Lovino and my opinions only.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear._

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._

_So cool in line and we try try try,_

_But we try too hard._

_It's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics cause they're everywhere._

_They don't like my jeans,_

_They don't get my hair._

_Estrange ourselves and we do it all the time._

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_...Why do I do that?_

_Yeahoh, Oh pretty, pretty please!_

_"Pretty, pretty please,_

_Don't you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're less than,_

_Fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing,_

_You're fucking perfect to me._

_You're perfect,_

_You're perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're less than,_

_Fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing,_

_You're fucking perfect to me."_

I looked over at Lovino, who was wiping away tears. He was perfect, and he always would be.

* * *

**Wow...that was sort of emotional... Oh, I posted a new story. 'Bastard, I'm Not Your Bitch.' Read it please? Hope you liked this, my-dear-fangirl**


	7. Teenage Dream

**WARNING:LIMES**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

**Song: Teenage Dream**

**Covering Artist: Boyce Avenue**

* * *

Lovino never really considered himself an outcast, nor did he consider himself popular. He was just there. He certainly never thought that he was some kind of school superstar. He did stay after school sometimes to study, but not in the sense that it was to make up for failing grades. To him it was either listen to his brother talk about his German boyfriend, or study for a bit in the library.

He knew that Arthur Kirkland would study after school also, so he expected him and his friend Matthew Williams. Lovino didn't expect to see Antonio Carriedo in the library one afternoon. The senior wasn't studying, or even reading. Instead, he was checking out Lovino.

This continued for a week or so before Lovino had to confront Antonio about it.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"What do you mean, Lovi," Antonio was slowly but surely backing Lovino into a wall.

"You know what I mean, you're always staring at me, it's really creepy." The junior was trapped between the wall behind him, and the hungry-eyed senior in front of him.

"It's not my fault you're so beautiful," Antonio purred into Lovino's ear.

"Okay, bastard, you need to stop n-mmmph!" The Italian was rendered mute as Antonio crushed their lips together. Antonio was able to coax his way into the other's mouth, deepening the kiss. When the need for air became prevalent, he pulled away, leaving a breathless and flushed Lovino in his wake.

"Can I count this as our first date," the senior wore a slight smirk, eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"B-bastard..." Lovino pushed his lips to the older boy's without answering.

* * *

Arthur and Matthew pulled their heads from around the corner and ran back to the library, "No one is going to believe what we just saw!"

* * *

"So," Antonio whispered, "do you think they bought it?"

"Yeah, I thought Matthew was going to faint." Laughter filled the small hallway in which the two lovers resided.

"You're a lovely actor, my love."

"Whatever, Antonio. I have to know, where did that personality come from?"

"Come with me to the locker room and find out."

* * *

**I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad person DX I hope some of you liked this. It was really rushed, because I was stuck on this and scrapped it twice before writing this up. I'm experimenting without lyrics, did it work? Please review. animerockchick, I hoped you liked this.**


	8. Girl Worth Fighting For

**This is getting bumped up. Sorry for no updating, I'm so lazy. Today I was putting the list in order when I saw this song and started thinking about how this would be easy to write up. So, I decided to do this one out of order. Check out my profile for the set-list. The Cat Is In The Moon, I love you for picking a Mulan song. I hope you enjoy this. SOME LYRIC CHANGES**

**WARNINGS: I now have to write a lemon off of the ending...so I'll post that up soon after this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

**Song: A Girl Worth Fighting For**

**Artist: Disney**

* * *

Dressed uncomfortably as a seme, Lovino stumbled after the rest of the army. In the war, a seme from every household was taken to be part of the army. Lovino's grandfather was the only seme in the home. When he passed away suddenly, Lovino dressed up as a seme and joined the army, leaving his little brother in the care of Feliciano's boyfriend Ludwig.

The wooden blocks on his feet to make him appear taller slowed him down. He began to double-time it as the group got farther and farther ahead of him. As he got closer Lovino could hear music and people singing.

Francis, the perverted blonde, interrupted the other men and their pitiful complaining, "_Hey, think of instead an uke worth fighting for~_" At the confused looks of the other men, he continued, "_That's what I said, an uke worth fighting for! I want him paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars."_ In his head, he imagined the shy boy across the street named Matthew.

Gilbert broke in, the pompous idiot singing, _"My uke will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars."_ Most of the men laughed at this, knowing that the boy Gilbert was after would most likely throw a fit if the albino walked around showing off his scars.

Alfred joined in, his eyes dreamy, _" I couldn't care less what he wears or what he looks like. It all depends on what he cooks like. Beef, pork, chicken, mmm..."_ Lovino nearly snorted. Arthur, Alfred's boyfriend, couldn't cook to save his life.

When the men tried to get Lovino in on the song, he began lagging behind again. Close enough to listen, but not close enough to be included.

Gilbert sang again, "_My uke will think I have no faults-"_

_"That I'm a major find,"_ Alfred rang in. The two trapped Lovino between them, forcing him to sing.

_"How 'bout an uke that's got a brain...and always speaks his mind?"_

"_Nah!"_

Lovino all but ran to the tail of the group. Antonio, the general of the group, had given him an almost hungry look while the other men had broken into the chorus. He didn't look hungry for food either. Francis led the men in the chorus until they came upon a decimated town. _"An uke worth fighting-"_

One loner didn't stop singing and finished the song. _"FOOOOOOOOOOR~"_

* * *

**Later that night...**

Lovino walked through the still burning remains of the town. His face reddened each time he thought about the look on Antonio's face. After he worked so hard to appear as a seme, had the Spaniard seen right through it? Of course, Lovino admitted that he did like Antonio in that way, and found the man quite handsome. He also found the man a bit frightening at some points...like when he went psycho with his axe for example.

Other times Lovino found the man to be...very seductive, and caring, and loving; okay, Lovino was madly in love with the emerald eyed general. Lovino mentally slapped himself across the face for thinking it. "Problems, my dear Lovino," the lustful voice sent shivers up and down his spine.

"You know, an uke pretending to be a seme could have some troubles. One of them may be that you have a growing attraction towards one of the semes, but would have to blow your cover to act on your feelings. Of course, if that seme had already figured out that you were an uke, everything would suddenly become much easier, wouldn't it?" Lovino shivered once more as Antonio whispered into his ear.

"I-I um, I d-don't know wha-what you're t-talkin-MMPH!" Antonio captured Lovino's lips in a searing kiss, taking control quickly. Lovino pulled away after a few seconds, irritation, confusion, and lust swirling around in his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Tomorrow I will be granting you permission to go home. I don't want to be the idiot that let you stay and get yourself killed because I didn't want my love mad at me," the taller man sighed and kissed Lovino once more. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Lovino ran through what the seme had said again, preparing a rant until he realized just what Antonio had said, "L-love?"

Instead of answering him, Antonio decided it would be best to just kiss him again...and again, and again, and again. The Spaniard then tried to extract a promise that Lovino would go back home when granted permission. The Italian would not be swayed so easily.

"No, bastard, for the last time, no! I can take care of myself," the shorter male argued. They had been going back and forth for nearly an hour. Antonio had tried to get him to do it for Feliciano, to which Lovino replied angrily, stating that the boy hadn't even said good-bye. Then the seme tried to get him to it for his friends, and Lovino replied with the fact that Lovino didn't have any friends. In a last ditch effort Antonio pushed him to do it for Lovino himself, and that had brought them to the present.

In a bout of extraordinary cleverness Antonio pulled one string that would hopefully work, "Do it for me then, please? Give me something to come home to." Hopeful, Antonio watched as Lovino's expression turned from angry to conflicted until it came to a defeated sort of look.

"Fine, you bastard. If you die in this stupid war, I'll kick your ass."

To know that Lovino was going away saddened the Spaniard, who would no longer be able to see him as often as he wanted. The fact that his love would be safe though, was more than enough to make up for the sadness. Still, it was quite a bittersweet moment. "I'll make sure to be careful. Can I expect you to do the same?"

"Because there are so many threats to my life as an artist," Lovino answered sarcastically, "I'll be careful, bastard, don't worry."

Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino again, this time, passionately instead of the mostly innocent kisses they had just been sharing before. "_Te amo, queirdo."_

"Stupid bastard," Lovino mumbled in response. The Italian gasped as Antonio began kissing his neck, taking things to a whole new level. The two were in for a very passionate night.

* * *

**The rest will be posted as 'M'...mostly because I don't want to get in trouble for putting 'M' in the 'T' section. Don't need to ruin anyone's innocence. I'll put up the second part before you can say a really long word in Japanese...with a Swedish accent!**


	9. Safe and Sound

**So, once a month looks like the deal for right now. Though my date was cancelled so I'm thinking of just spending my day writing. I'm glad that all of you haven't given up on me and my terrible updating. I love y'all! I really need to stop saying that. Anywhore, here is your request, AshMeowsYaoi! I don't do requested scenes XD. You can request an extra pairing, character, or line however.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

**Song: Safe and Sound**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

* * *

More bombs dropped near the shelter, the two beings inside the little shack quaking in fear. "Shh, Lovi, it's alright. They have to move on soon, you know? They must have only came for the soldiers!" Antonio held the smaller man in his arms tighter. "It will all be over soon." Ever since the sun had gone down this had been going on.

He held back his urge to shake in fear, opting to wipe the tears off of Lovino's face, the tracks having already been cut through the dirt covering the Italian's face. How long had it been since Lovino had been able to clean his face off or wash the dirt out of his hair in the nearby creek? Much too long was Antonio's belief.

The Italian had been cowering in fear for weeks, unable to leave the shelter in fear of another bombing run. "When will it stop?" The raspy whisper nearly snapped Antonio's heart in two. Snarky, ornery, loving, wonderful Lovi had been turned into nothing but a shell by this war. Antonio, the one Lovino trusted to keep all the monsters away, couldn't stop it.

"I don't know, I don't know." All the Spaniard could do was hold Lovino as he began to cry harder. "I promise, Lovi, the war won't last forever. You'll be fi-!" He was cut off by another bomb. This one was much too close. It knocked over the shelter and sent the two men flying. Antonio didn't fly that far, and watched as the rest of the shelter flew apart.

When he finally regained all of his senses, he looked around for Lovino. The Italian had flown nearly three times as far as Antonio did, landing among debris. "Lovi!" On shaky legs, he ran to Lovino, having to stop three times to clear his lungs of smoke and other things. Antonio fell to his knees next to the smaller man, watching as no movement came from him. His chest did not rise, and his eyes did not open.

At that moment, everything went in slow motion. Paramedics, friends of his actually, rushed out of a car that pulled up just next to where the shelter had stood. "Man, Antone, we tried to get here sooner, but those bombs were dropping everywhere...oh...Mattie, c'mon, Lovino's not breathing!" Gilbert ran towards Lovino, doing his best to revive the man. Matthew was soon to follow, taking over as Gilbert didn't know what to do.

Antonio just stood there, wishing it was him lying on the ground instead of Lovino. Gilbert turned to his friend, his face falling at the blank look on Antonio's face. Then, something changed, something happened. Lovino began to cough, his heart restarting. One second, Antonio was kneeling on the ground next to Lovino, in the next, he was wrapping the smaller man in his arms again. His hug was nearly painful, but Lovino was too busy trying to re-fill his lings with air to care.

Just as Lovino's breathing returned to normal, and Francis began herding everyone back into the car, taking extra care to look over Matthew, the sun came up. "Get some sleep," Antonio whispered as they too were settled into the car, "you deserve it."

* * *

**Done! Took me like what? An hour? I'm actually pretty proud of this. I can't update Bastard, I'm Not Your Bitch, though, because I left the draft in my backpack which I do not have with me.**


	10. I'd Lie

**Damn, it's been a while since I updated this, huh? Well, it looks like this deserves an update worthy of awesomeness! I'll skip anymore awkwardness and just get to the update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

**Song: I'd Lie**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

* * *

"You know something, Lovi?" Antonio and I cruised down main street on a hot June day. He was driving, musing to me about life and everything that went on in his head. As if I didn't already know it. I memorized everything about Antonio, from his favorite songs and tv shows to people that bother him to things that happened when he was little that he barely remembers. It was safe to say that I had fallen hard for him. "I'm never going to fall in love." I laughed a little though part of me died on the inside. I had been in love with him since we were twelve, that was five years ago. He doesn't have a clue.

"Nah, you're too affectionate to not fall in love." True to my words he ruffled my hair and patted my arm. He was always so touchy. We had been driving for an hour, and I had almost forgot what I had planned to say, I opened my mouth but he spoke first.

"You didn't let me finish, I'm never going to fall in love with anyone else. Truth or dare, Lovi?" I was caught off guard, who was Antonio in love with? "Truth or dare?"

"T-truth."

"What would you do if I asked you if you loved me?"

"I'd lie."

Antonio stopped the truck abruptly and stared at me for what seemed like hours. "Do you love me?"

"N-no."

He leaned in close, his lips almost touching mine, "You're a terrible liar, Lovi." And then my first kiss was the best first kiss anyone could ever have. He was patient but guiding, and when we finally pulled away for air he told me that all I need was a little more practice. "Oh, and Lovi, I love you too."

"...bastard."

* * *

**Okay...I'm terrible at fluff...**


	11. World Is Mine

**I'm looking for a beta for this story, UsUk Radio, and Bastard, I'm Not Your Bitch (another Spamano story) if you or someone you know would like to beta one or more of them please PM me so that we can set this up. PLEASE DO NOT APPLY IF YOU HAVE NOT WRITTEN ANY FANFICTION. This is TheNyanStar's request!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

**Song: World is Mine**

**Artist: Hatsune Miku**

* * *

"Ah, Lovi, looking beautiful as always," Antonio smiled at me sweetly before kissing me on the cheek. I had just woken up him up from his _siesta_ when I got home. I waited for him to comment on how my hair was shorter than it had been before, but the bastard just stood up and stretched before going into the kitchen. "I'll make some pasta for lunch. Your favorite, spaghetti done Antonio style, _si mi tomate?" _

"Yeah, whatever, do what you want. I don't care." So what if it was childish of me to act like this? I am his boyfriend, and I reserve the right to be as childish around him as I want! I stomped into the kitchen and sat down at the counter with a huff. Antonio was chopping up tomatoes and nudged a fresh one over to me with a wink. My stomach and I growled in unison, though not for the same reason. Tonio went back to chopping the tomatoes but looked back at me before too long with a frown. I hadn't touched the tomato.

"Lovi, what's bothering you, _mi amore_? You didn't eat the tomato, your favorite snack. You aren't excited for spaghetti either! _Tienes una fiebre?_," Antonio held his hand up to my forehead and pulled away unsatisfied. "No, that's not it. Why are you upset?" He gazed at me with big emerald eyes and smoothed my hair with soft hands...the hair that he didn't notice was shorter.

"Nothing." I pulled away from his eyes and his hands and began to stomp out of the kitchen when he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. His lips were just a little bit above my ear and I could hear him being to hum a soft tune. "Let me go, Antonio. I'll tell you what's wrong later." Tonio slowly unwound his arm and stepped back as an awkward silence settled between us.

* * *

After an awkward lunch, we took an awkward car ride to the park where it was even more awkward. Antonio seemed much more interested in everything around him than the elephant in the room. I was too. We walked around the park for a bit, not holding hands or talking. I wandered off into the road by the park, consumed in thought. Before I knew it Tonio had his arms around my waist and was pulling me out of the road and back onto the sidewalk. "Lovino, you have to watch out for cars. It's too dangerous to just walk through the streets. Plus, your hair will get all bloody if you get hit. I don't think you'd want your newly cut hair to be all bloody do you?"

"You're much more dangerous than anything." He gave me a small look of confusion but I ignored him and brought my lips to his.

He was the world. The attentive, attractive, irritating, thoughtful world. Guess what? The world is mine.


End file.
